1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle traveling support control apparatus.
2. Background Art
Some vehicles are mounted with traveling support devices for supporting travelling in accordance with travelling environments. Each vehicle is mounted with one or more traveling support devices and often arranged so that the traveling support devices can be actuated by setting operation made by a driver himself/herself.
When driving such vehicles mounted with traveling support devices, many drivers cannot thoroughly understand what kinds of traveling support devices are mounted in the vehicles the drivers are driving. Therefore, there has been proposed an invention which can make control to properly guide a traveling support device suitable for a traveling environment (e.g. JP-A-2008-305319).
According to JP-A-2008-305319, a traveling support device suitable for the traveling environment is properly guided. However, some driver does not use a traveling support device (traveling support function) though it is guided, while selecting and using another traveling support device himself/herself though it is not guided. For this reason, guidance simply suitable for the traveling environment hardly leads to guidance corresponding to driver's use frequency.
An object of the invention is to guide a traveling support device suitably for a traveling environment and in consideration of driver's use frequency to thereby improve drivability.